


Sweet Friends

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: When Annette doesn't come down for a mid day meal, Lysithea begins to realize how much she enjoys her time with her friend.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garchomp445](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/gifts).



> This was written for Garchomp445 for Nagamas! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Three Houses. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Lysithea made her way to the dining hall. She made her way to the table she and Annette usually sat at. She was the first one to make it to the table, she'd come practically running from class. She was excited for the mid-day meal. The cooks were preparing a particularly big spread of sweets today as a companion to the main dish. 

Lysithea thought back on past times that her and Annette had shared a meal together, which was quite often. They would discuss the sweets in depth and sometimes even get the recipes for Lysithea to make later. Lysithea had made Annette sweets for her birthday and the day Annette passed a very hard exam. The redhead had been so thankful that her friend had gone through the trouble of baking such delicious sweets for her. 

It had been half an hour and Annette had not come down. Lysithea made her way to Mercedes to see if the blonde knew where Annette was.

"Mercedes, do you know where Annette is? She was supposed to eat with me today but never showed up." Lysithea explained. 

"Oh, she's not feeling well. Our last mission had us out in the rain and I think she has come down with a cold." Mercedes said. 

Lysithea nodded, thanked Mercedes and made her way to the cooking area. She explained that she was bringing food and sweets to Annette who was sick. The cooks filled a tray for her to take.

As Lysithea made her way to the dormitories where Annette's room was, she began to wonder why she was missing Annette so much. 

Lysithea hadn't ever had many friends before coming to the Officer's Academy. Even before she and Annette grew close after assisting one another in battle, she wasn't close to anyone. 

On a mission with the Blue Lions and Golden Deers together, Lysithea had been injured badly. Annette had come to her aid and had healed her. 

Ever since then, the two had bonded over magic and sweets. 

The white haired girl knocked on Annette's door before making her way into the room. 

"Oh Lysithea, I'm so sorry for not being in the dining hall. I don't feel so well." Annette apologized in a weak voice. 

"That's quite alright, Annette. I brought you some food and sweets. I was hoping to help you." Lysithea clarified.

"Thank you, my friend!" Annette said and sat up in bed.

Lysithea moved a chair next to the bed, then she put the tray onto the bed and began to help Annette eat. 

"We are friends, right, Annette?" Lysithea asked.

"Of course we are, Lysithea!" Annette answered. 

"Thank you for being my friend." Lysithea humbly said. 

"Thank you for being my friend as well." Annette's heartfelt response came. 

"What magic did we learn in class today?" Annette asked.

"Oh, I'll show you!" Lysithea enthusiastically replied.

Lysithea grabbed Annette's book from her desk and began to read to her about the spell that the redhead missed. 

Lysithea returned to Annette's room later with supper and more sweets. The younger girl helped the older one with eating as they chatted about the sweets that they would have for dessert. 

As Lysithea spent time with Annette, she began to feel joy. 

She had a friend and she would always be there for her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy New Year!
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr:  
> Twitter: @bbbwritings  
> Tumblr: @borrowedblueboxswritings


End file.
